Khashimosura
Khashimosura is a ruthless and relentless Elder-Dragon Levelled Snake Wyvern that is fought in its own siege mode: meaning up to 16 hunters can deal damage to the same Khashimosura. Unlike with Kulve Taroth, Khashimosura does not ever leave the locale once the siege starts, it instead has to be repelled. Physiology A distinct snake wyvern with a cobra-esque head, a clubbed tail, a small sail running across its back, a sonar like organ on its head and 3 pairs of panels onto its neck that shift as the weather and environment is morphed two of which serve as ways for the nostrils. Its club-like tail is mostly pure muscle that can smash up even the hardiest rocks: ending in a stinger that retains a poisonous substance that can be spread out to poison entire ecosystems of inhabitants. Its sail controls the level of volts it can produce, its tail controlling the sub-zero temperature it can malform. Its sonar-like organ on its head is the most mysterious thing about the monster, allowing it to alternate the magnetic field, causing either massive earthquakes or forcing meteors to crash downwards. It shares a common ancestor with Dendastroth. Behavior Chaotic to everything it crosses paths with, the ecological disasters it can cause even endangers elder dragons. Partially responsible for the gravitational effect between the Town Ruins and the Crash Site. Abilities Its tails bulk allows it to cause insane quakes when it slams the ground, its stinger can shoot streams of poison, it can unleash lightning, ice and powerful strikes of wind alongside the dragon element through its sigma looking organ that rests upon its head. Its array shaped patterns under its hood can flash consistently, staring into this too long will alternate the mindset of the viewer and cause them to run in fear. A monster of pure chaos, able to unleash tornadoes, hailstorms, meteorite strikes, lightning strikes and gravitationally pulled objects ranging from the sizes of small rocks to even human-made structures: tossing them directly at hunters. Phase 1 Modes During the first phase, it is slowly slithering out of the astro fields to invade other places of the New World, this is similar to Lao Shan Lung except Khashimosura will attack hunters while also proceeding at the same time whether it be tail slams, asteroid summoning, frostbite breath, thunder strike raining, bites, whacks or light flashes alongside comboing ice and thunder to surround the area in an array of fog, asteroids and lightning strikes also hit the ground during this phase a lot. In order to proceed to the next phase, the stubbed tail needs to have been broken Phase 2 Modes Once its tail stub is broken, it emits a bright flashing light before then slamming the ground and causing the the various structures around the astro fields to completely collapse, very few of them start to gravitate around the snake wyvern. In this phase, Khashimosura has its full attention on the hunters and full intent to kill them off, it can perform various attacks, some of which are similar to Dendastroth's attacks such as the "teleport" triple charge, a superior version of the cyclone that summons several smaller ones while also reaching across the whole map as an AOE effect, summoning larger sized asteroids that cause another AOE effect, freezing the entire map and then heating it up via electricity to cover the area in a blinding fog, etc: these are just a few examples of the many attacks it has in this phase. When the sigma on its head is broken, the siege is completed. Slay Modes This special quest is unlocked after completing at-least one Khashimosura siege, its follows the same formula as the siege except there can only be 4 hunters now, it can only be taken out in one quest, and it can be slain and carved. Khashimosura in this mode has brand new attacks alongside offers 6 carves when its slain. Farming this quest allows the hunter to upgrade the relics they get from the siege. Note: If a siege is completed for the snake wyvern, then the sigma will be missing: meaning it can no longer summon meteors nor use so many elements, restricting it only to ice and dragon. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Anything that inhabits within the astro fields. Arch-Rivals: None Tracks: Sizzling frostbite trail, Celestial plating Ecology *Habitat Range Has only ever seen physically witnessed in the Skyfall Astro Fields although past documents reveal it to have once ravaged Apocalyptia, destroying the ecosystem and threatening the livelihood of the citizens that lived in the stronghold before the volcano erupted. Some say, Grakhtordia was the one responsible for single handedly causing the volcano to go from extinct to active although this is unconfirmed. *Ecological Niche A monstrosity that can put the entire ecosystem under its belly, when compared to other monsters, its only rivals are monsters on-par with the likes of Akantor, Gogmazios or First-Class monsters such as Alatreon and Fatalis. *Biological Adaptations A nefarious persona, an enormous size, an incredible physical bulk and a powerful selection of element/ailmental attributes at its arsenal, this snake wyvern's adaptions allow it to survive as the natural born ecosystem destroyer that it is. Themes Phase 1 Phase 2 Notes * Aesthetically based off of the Serpent from Star Warfare. * Based off of the concept of a non-elder siege monster. * Based off of the concept of a major ED-Levelled Snake Wyvern as the likes of Deviljho are only comparable to minor ED's. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Siege Monster Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Snowman Monster